logan's past
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: logan has been trying to find out about his past since he first came to charle's school. does he find his past? and who is this girl he dreams of?


I worte this after seeing X-men wolverine's origins with one of my friends so there are spoilers in there but the new xmen was awsome. please read and review the story.

* * *

Logan sat on the remains of the base that formed his claws of metal. He sat there trying hard to remember who he was. He had no clue to his family or if they where still alive. His memories just ended and he couldn't figure out how to bring them back. He wanted to know the truth so bad and Charles wasn't going to help him remember for it was to dangerous to continually probe through the mind.

_Who am I? What am I? Where do I come from? Is there anyone that can help me with this problem?_ These questions and more went through his mind. He lit another cigar and continued to ponder on his past. Logan, Scott, Charles, and storm where out by the old base trying to find some sort of clue to the past of their dear friend.

"Logan no answers or are you remembering something?" Scott asked when Logan returned to the camp site.

"No dick. Nothing, I don't think I we would find anything on my past." He sat down next to the fire.

"We could try digging around here?" Scott threw out

"Not in the weather coming. A big snow storm is coming and we need to get back to the school." Storm said

"Storm is right and we can try other things at the school to see what we can find." Charles said "well lets get some sleep and think more on this in the morning" Charles turned and went into his tent and turned the lights out. Storm and Scott followed soon after.

Logan fell asleep and dreamt of a sad looking girl with a clawed face and claws like his. Her eye burnt into his mind eyes of bright white like the moon on a cloud less night. Then he saw something terrible, a man holding her by the throat and all her heard was HELP ME.

Logan jolted upright sweating and his claws extended. HE was so shaken that he went down the lack where he looked up at the moon. It was the only thing that could calm him after dreams like what he had. It made him feel peaceful and not so lost and alone. Bowing his head something sparkled in the moon light. A set of dog tags, James. This confused him because they were almost like his that he never took off.

"Logan. Did you have another dream? Want to talk" Charles asked

"Yeah, But this dream was of a girl with claws like mine." Logan took a deep breath and went back to bed. He wanted to know who the girl was and help her if he could.

Back at the school, Logan was greeted by rogue and bobby. They had been there for Logan since they first meet. Rogue at one point in time had the power to use others power with skin to skin contact but now didn't. She looked to Logan as a father like man but never told him that. Bobby was Rogue's boyfriend how could control ice.

Three nights in a row Logan had the same dream, the girl with white eyes and always asking for help. Finally Charles took Logan to find the girl. Charles entered and took control. He sent images of the all female mutants that were around the girl's age into Logan's mind. Finally Logan stopped Charles and said that the one that he had stopped at was the girl.

* * *

Miles away a young girl walked into a house with a black and blue eye, fat lip and blood coming off her chin. She was a "freak" as everyone called her. She was a mutant and also had no where to fit in. humans beat her up and mutants turned there back to her for she was special with two mutant powers.

"So you got in another fight freak." Said a man

"No sir. I didn't, I tripped in the halls." The girl said with a bowed head

"The school called and said that you did not to your room and be lucky I don't call the foster program and send you out of here. This is the last place you can go." The man walked into another room and sat down. The girl went up to her room and cried and called for anyone to help her with her mind.

She had been given up at birth by her mother saying that she couldn't care for the child at the time. Years went by and the women never came back for the girl. The girls name was Luna, named after the moon. Her eyes white as the moon and a voice of an angel. Yet she was a freak and lived like it.

Summer was the only time she liked, for she would be sent to a ranch wear she could run and hid from ever one and was somewhat excepted. She had hoped that some one would come and take her to paradise. She had found a cave and set up a home there and was planning to stay there for the rest of her life. She felt some one in her mind but that never stopped her from anything.

After she had everything for dinner she felt two people come close to her hidden home.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Luna asked when she saw a man come in.

"You of course such power and young, I can help you out with this." The man said

"No you want me for some sort of experiment. No leave" Luna yelled

"Not the answer I was looking for. Get her" the first man told a man behind him. Luna as scared as she was ran into the mountains and never stopped. Finally at a Clift she was cornered. The man that chased her, growled and Luna fell over the cliff.

* * *

Logan was once again at the base when he felt or rather smelt another. He ran to the person when he saw a girl floating in the water.

"Hey you alright?" no response from the girl, Logan jumped in and pulled her out and felt for a pulse. He found a strong steady pulse and brought her to the jet and wrapped her in blankets. Storm took off and rushed back to the mansion. Logan held the girl close. He noticed that she had cuts that were healing quickly like he would.

Once back in the mansion. The girl was taken to a room to rest.

"I wonder who she is. And why she was out there alone." Storm asked.

"I smell saber tooth. He must have been after her." Logan said

"We won't know till she wakes up now let her rest." Storm got up and left Logan and the girl alone.

Logan sat by the girl for hours watching her. She looked like an angel but wasn't really sure. Finally she awoke in panic. She tried to get up but Logan stopped her

"Hold on. Rest"

"Where am I? And where did that man go?" She said

"You are safe my name is Logan or Wolverine. What is your name?"

"Luna. I am never safe. I am a freak" She tried to stand but fell into Logan's arms

"See told ya, now what man." Luna describes Saber tooth and the other man in full detail.

"They will not get you here. Now rest I will find you something to eat." Luna nodded and went and fell asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

"Her name is Luna. And she was being hunted by saber tooth and striker." Logan said to Charles as he made Luna some soup.

"What would they want with the young girl? It isn't like him, unless he is up to something." Logan carried the soup up to Luna's room and continued to watch her sleep. In the morning Logan awoke to find Luna gone and the dishes gone as well. He went to look for her and found her in a corner crying and rubbing her hands.

"It hurts" she cried "IT hurts"

"What hurts? Tell me and I will help you in any way I can." Logan noticed her hands had three cuts that quickly healed.

"Make the pain stop" Logan tried to calm her down when he touched her skin and her claws extended and she bolted away. He founded her again and tried to calm her.

"I know how you feel Luna. I have the same mutation and you see." Logan's claws came out but Luna wasn't watching. He couldn't get through to her. Storm, Scott and Charles tried but the only one that they found that could get through to her was Rogue.

"I was once like you. I couldn't be touched or I would take the persons life energy or that is what Professor Charles told me." Rogue said

"Really?" Luna asked

"Yeah but now I got rid of that power and am my own person."

"So you're not a mutant any more."

"Nope but I wish I could have gotten another but I can't."

"That's where everyone is wrong I don't have just one I have two." The adults were shocked to hear this. No mutant had ever had two gifts. Charles left to study this. Scott and Storm left to go and work on something leaving Logan alone.

Later that night Logan felt Luna come in to his room.

"What is wrong Luna?" Logan asked as he looked at his clock and saw it was one in the morning

"I had a bad dream and can't sleep." Luna was visibly frightened and was shaking

"Come let's talk out side." They walked out and saw the moon was clearly full.

"The moon looks so lonely." Luna said as she sat on a bench.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked

"It's nothing. I have never felt wanted in my whole life. My birth mother gave me up and in foster homes I was always beaten up. Why am I so different" Luna started to cry and Logan pulled her close. He held her and brought her back to his room and let her sleep the rest of the night in his arms. He felt something growing inside of him that he couldn't really explain. It was like Luna was some how the key to his past.

A few days went by and Luna found her way to the underground chambers of the school where she found a room with x-rays of Logan. Looking at them she found that there was something floating in this head that was in his brain. She kept this to her self until she knew more. Logan and Luna spent many nights talking about their past or the moon.

"I know this might sound weird but I remember a story that my mother told some one while I was in her womb" said Luna as she watched a bat go by "she told who ever it was that the moon once had a lover, that loved the moon more than anything in the world. Another spirit wanted the moon for them sleeves and tricked the moons lover to go to the earth and pick wild flowers. Well that sprit didn't know that once you left the spirit world you could never return. So the sprit looked to the moon never again to hold the moon in their arms. I forget the spirit's name but it meant wolverine."

At that moment Logan saw himself and another woman in a cabin and her telling him the same story but the women was blurry. He felt warm inside and felt a bit of him come back. At this point Luna wanted to have him help her.

"Logan, Can you teach me how to control my claws?"

"Sure to me it is simple. Concentrate on the claws being extensions to you fingers and let them out." He did it and his claws came out. Luna tried and they came out but kept growing.

"Make them stop" Luna cried

"Concentrate; Think of something else and not on the claws." Luna nodded and closed her eyes and the claws stopped and shrunk to the size of Logan's.

"So what did you think of?" Logan asked after he showed her how to retract the claws.

"You being …."

"Me being what Luna?" Logan asked

"My father" Luna said and walked off. Logan followed her to the underground chamber which held the X-Rays. She was holding one that had whatever that was floating in his head clearly seen.

"What ya got there?"

"I found something in your head that I think is a bullet." Logan looked and did see the bullet.

"How could the professor not notice that? Would you like to help me get it out?"

"How can I help?"

"Use your claws to get it." Luna nodded and used her claws to remove the bullet. Once it was out Logan fell to the ground and Luna Screamed. Storm and Scott came running and saw Luna trying to get Logan up.

"Tell us what happened Luna" Storm said

"Well I was talking with him and then I came down here to be by my self when he came and I told him about the ting in his head that I found and he asked me to take it out and I did but after I removed it he fell and I screamed." Luna was now crying hard.

"What thing Luna gives it to me" Charles came and held out his hand. Luna put the bullet in his hand and went back to looking at Logan.

"An adamantium bullet, how did that get into his head?" Charles said as he looked over the bullet.

Luna watched as Scott took Logan back to his room. Luna watched over him for hours waiting for Logan to awaken.

When the bullet was removed Logan fell in to his lost memories. He saw the wars and battles and lastly Kayla. He now remembered why he had forgotten, it was a bullet to his head. It made sense now. He sat up and found that Luna was lying next to him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She was his daughter and he would never forget that. HE awoke to a breeze and a Scream.

"Logan your awake come we must hurry" Storm said as she ran into Logan's room

"Why? It's too early in the morning to get going." Logan was rubbing the last of sleep from his eyes

"Striker has taken Luna."

"WHAT!!! Where are they headed?" Logan jumped up quickly and put on his suit.

"A new secret base, we found it and we are going." The team jumped into the jet and headed for the mountains of Canada. Logan told every one about what he remembered, the wars and how saber tooth was his older brother. He told them about the operation and of Kala. Everyone was shocked to hear how old he was and when he found out about the claws.

Striker walked down a hall to a room where Luna lay very frightened.

"You should not have run little one. Saber tooth here can easily track anything." Striker said trying to get on Luna's good side.

"I told you let me go. Wait till Wolverine gets here. You will pay."

"Oh I am counting on that." Striker hit Luna and she fell backward and hit her head. Striker injected Luna with a mind controlling liquid and smirked. Striker then heard an alarm go off and was ready to finish what he had started years ago. Experiment X had returned.

Logan ran of the jet to see Saber tooth waiting for him.

"So victor we meet again."

"So Jimmy, are you ready to die yet?" Saber tooth asked growing his claws

"No but I am going to rip your head off." They started battling each other and Logan got him into a head lock when the others got off the jet. They witnessed Logan take Victors head clean off.

"Let's go" the team went into the base with Logan leading the way. They turned many corners till; they saw striker and Luna in an open area. Scott and Storm took out striker but before he got attacked he whispered Kill wolverine. Luna lunched her self at Logan but she missed for he jumped out of the way.

"Luna stop this it's me Logan" He had to dodge another attack. She had some how grown stronger and it wasn't like her. Finally the only thing her could do to stop her was for her to see his blood on her claws. He retracted his claws and then let Luna attack him. Luna noticed this and stuck her claws into his gut. At the sight of blood, Luna backed up and run crying thinking she had killed the men she thought as father. Logan slowly got up as healed quickly and went to look for Luna.

"Luna, are you ok??" Logan asked after he found her in the cell that she first awoke in. Luna nods then runs up to Logan and hugs him

"I'm sorry Logan I was under mind control by striker" Logan nods

"Yes I know that's why I let you stab me so you could see my blood but I'm ok now" Luna smiles at Logan as he is smiling back at her. He looks at Luna and asks her if she remembers her mother at all.

"Only her voice" Luna said as she fell asleep in Logan's arms.

"Sleep well my beautiful baby girl." Logan and the others went back to the mansion. Logan moved all of Luna's things into the room attached to his and called child service that he had her and he was her biological father. The service agreed and filed her papers under "returned to family". Logan dreamt that night of his love Kala.

"Logan I miss you so much. Help Luna grown strong. You're never an animal except for being my Wolverine." Kala said and left. Logan got up and went into his daughter's room and smiled and said to Kala where ever she was "as long as I can keep my moon happy I won't be an animal but a loving father."


End file.
